You know i'll take my heart, clean apart, if it helps your bleed
by nataliaaoxox
Summary: Spencer Hastings has had a tough year, but now she is finally in a place where she is finally ready to move on. Now she has her love by her side, but secrets are left to linger.


"God I cannot believe he said that, Aria" Hanna shouted as she popped another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

The girls were having their weekly slumber party. Months after Alex's reveal, the girls really just needed each other. So, Aria proposed a weekly sleepover, that way they could all just be in each others company. Tonight they were gathered in Spencer's family barn, her little home for now. She had been meaning to move out and get her own place, but with all the serious mental drama, she hadn't found the time. Aria, Emily, and a very pregnant Hanna were all sat around the living area, sharing gossip from their week. Alison always staying at home to take care of, the now year old, twins. Spencer was sat on a chair at the far end of the room, staring at the television ignoring the laughter aside her.

"Yeah, you would think he would make a joke or something" Aria giggled, then shifted her head over to Spencer. Her poor friend has never been the same since that night.

"How about you, Spence, anything _juicy_?" Aria smiled, and both Emily and Hanna looked over at the brunette.

She turned her head, her eyes still on the TV, then she gave her full attention.

"Uh well, working with my mom has been as good as it can get. Therapy is repetitive, and as for the love department, as much as you guys are intrigued, is closed." She smirked, despite her heart aching. She crossed her legs and placed her head on her hands.

"Ha-Ha Spencer, like we haven't heard this one last week." Hanna rolled her eyes, as she leaned back to comfort her belly. Hanna has had a smooth pregnancy and has been hoping for an even smoother birth.

"Hanna leave her alone, she's had a rough year. We love you, Spence. You'll find your knight in shining armor." Emily perked up, giving daggers at Hanna, who always never knew to just keep it quiet. Emily had always been compassionate and naive since high school, believing Spencer will find someone, not seeing it being anyone else but Toby.

"Thanks Em, I love you guys. Just give me time. Now can we actually watch this movie please" The rest of the girls murmur in agreement and get back into their movie watching positions. Emily looks over to Spencer and pats the empty space beside her on the couch, signaling for her to sit with them on the couch. Spencer smiles and gets up from her chair and sits besides her friends. She moves her bangs to the side, pulls the blanket from Emilys lap, and cuddles under it watching the film playing on her TV. Nights like these, binging 90's classics, with her best friends, are nights she cherishes and looks forward to every week. When they gossip, it reminds her of the secrets she wants to spill, but is just too scared to tell. The night carries on with laughter and talking, just like they were teenagers. You know when they weren't busy getting tormented by A. As the night progressed, the rest of the girls drifted off into slumber, while Spencer was awake on the couch. Her wounds are still fresh, poisoning her sweet dreams with nightmares. She doesn't dare to sleep tonight. A little knock at her front door, knocks her right out of her thoughts.

 _"_ _Who is even up right now?"_ She thinks as she gets up, slowly, terrified of what could be at her door. She walks ever so slowly to that door, watching the small window, seeing of she can make out the figure. Finally, the brunette swiftly opens the door to reveal a tired, blue eyed man. Toby. Spencers' look of terror turn into the widest smile anyone has ever seen.

"What the hell are you doing here?! The girls are here, they don't-" Her whispers were cut off by his lips smashing onto hers. Yes, they have been "casually" seeing each other after the whole Alex ordeal, being that Spencer couldn't bear to function without him. They tried taking things slows, for both of theirs sake, but ultimately gave in due to lost time without each other. Since his long hours kept him at work, they don't see each other as much as they would like, but they make it work.

"Hi" He smiled

"Hey" She smiled back, her face wrinkled at his touch. She knows he's tired and needs his sleep, so she lets him in. They carefully walk over to her bedroom, looking back making sure they don't wake the rest up. Toby enters and Spencer closes the door behind them.

"I could go stay with Caleb, if you want?" He said, placing his bag on Spencers' bed. She nods, sitting on the bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"No, stay here. Just no snoring, they'll hear you. I haven't told them" She smirked, acknowledging his bad habits.

"Didn't know being a secret could be so fun" Toby walked over to her and leaned down to give her a loving kiss on the lips. He looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer.

"I love you" Spencer looked up at him. Her spicy brown eyes stared directly at his. That was the first time in 6 years, either of them had said those 3 words to each other. Toby finally smiled, his face brighter than any star in the sky.

"I love y-" before he could finish his sentence, a small knock waved across the room. Someone was up, and Spencer ran to the door. She stood with her back against the door, gesturing Toby to hide in her closet.

"Uh yeah..?" Spencer stood, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Hey it's Hanna, are you okay?" Hanna's voice sounded genuinely concerned, "I woke up, nauseous, and I saw your light on". Spencer panicked, genuinely in shock. She looked around the room, making sure nothing of Toby's is in there.

"Uh um yeah, come..in" Spencer cleared her throat and she unlocked the door. Spencer felt like she could not breathe, her eyes dotted everywhere but Hanna's sleepy face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Spence..?" Oh Spencer absolutely hated lying to her friends. They were like her sisters, her closest thing to something stable. She had to do it, she was going to. She turned her back, looking out the window. Hanna was looking around, her eyes fixed on something.

"Look, listen, I have something I've been meaning to say-" before she could finish, Hanna cut her off.

"What is this!?" Spencer turned around to see Hanna with a mens shirt in her hands.

How is she gonna explain this one…?


End file.
